What Hurts The Most ~ Avalanchepaw's Loss
Normal text: Avalanchepaw Italic text: Song lyrics Bold text: Thoughts Avalanchepaw blames herself for the loss of her crush, Stormpaw and her brother, Dogpaw. Every night, she sees Stormpaw in her dreams and whenever she visits StarClan. See her pain in this song. This is my first Songfic so sorry if there are any mistakes. This might contain spoilers for Avalanchepaw's Past. ---- OA ~ Rascal Flatts (but Cascada sings this version) Song ~ What Hurts The Most This was rewritten from Warrior Share Wiki. ---- "Stormpaw," I scream. I was helpless as Shadowstrike savagely fought Stormpaw and my older brother, Dogpaw. Shadowstrike attacked me and my "identical" brother, Bravepaw. Bravepaw lost the fight to him. He survived, but he blacked out. I lost due to not being able to see. I ended up blacking out as well... The next day, Fireheart tells me that Stormpaw is dead and I can't believe it. I fell asleep night thinking about him and struggling to keep my tears in. Stormpaw... I'm so sorry... Trying to keep the fact that his death was my fault, I switched from being a warrior to being a medicine cat. I then I somehow see Stormpaw in StarClan, wishing he hadn't died.... I can take the rain O''f the roof of this empty house, '' That don't bother me I can take few tears now and then and just let them out "Stormpaw..." My voice gets stuck in my throat as I fight back tears. I felt his tail rest on my shoulder. "I know. I'm wishing that, too." Stormpaw whispers in my ear. I'm not afraid to cry. '' ''Every once in a while '' ''Even though goin' on with '' ''You gone still upsets me I look up at his pale blue eyes. "No, it's my fault," I felt the tears fall off my face. He looks into mine. "No, it was my time to die. It was my destiny." I then felt my sorrow shake my shoulders as I wake up blind once again. There are days '' ''Every now and again I pretend I'm '' ''Okay but that's not what gets me '' 'Stormpaw don't... don't leave me!' I wail silently to the sky. ''What hurts the most,'' was '' Being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away I'll always be with you, Avalanchepaw. Stormpaw whispers in my ear. Never knowing, what could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do I don't care. I just... want you by my side... It's hard to deal with the pain Of losing you everywhere I go But I'm do it I close my eyes for the night and... I see Stormpaw with a pretty StarClan she-cat. My heart just stopped. It's hard to force that smile when I '' ''See our old friends and I'm alone I lie heartsick in my nest as my friends try to comfort me. Still harder gettin' up Gettin' dress, livin' with this regret '' ''But I know I could do it over I see Stormpaw the following night. "I thought you loved me," I growl at him, sliding out my claws. I would trade, give away all The words that I saved in my heart that I ''left unspoken'' "I do love you, Avalanchepaw," Stormpaw meowed, shaking his head. "Then, who was she?!" I snarl back at him. What hurts the most, was Being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away "Who?" Stormpaw asked, puzzled. "That she-cat I saw you the other day with?!" Never knowing, what could have '' ''Been And not seeing that loving you Is what I been trying to do Stormpaw shook his head and rests his tail on my shoulders. "That was my mother, Willowleaf." Stormpaw meows. That moment I realized that grief had over took me... Ohhh Woahh! Heyyy yeaa "What's wrong?" He asked me, worried. "I can't do this anymore," I'm not afraid to cry. '' ''Every once in a while '' "Do what," I sobbed on his shoulder. "See you..." ''Even though goin' on with '' ''You gone still upsets me Stormpaw curled his tail around my wrist. "But I love you," Tears swelled in his eyes. There are days '' ''Every now and again I pretend I'm '' ''Okay but that's not what gets me '' I feel tears drip from my face as I'm dragged back to reality 'I love you, too, but I can't be with you...' ''What hurts the most, was Being so close "Why can't you?" Stormpaw asked. I looked up at the still dark sky where a single star shined brightly. And having so much to say And watching you walk away My clan comes first, Stormpaw. But I'll still love you... I rested my head on paws, tears running from my face. Never knowing, what could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do I understand... I just wish you were with me, Avalanchepaw. I nodded weakly. I wish you were with me. What hurts the most, was Being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away Good bye... I hope to see you again. That was the last time he spoke to me... Never knowing, what could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do After I become the apprentice of Fireheart, I saw him again... I saw him with another she-cat, but I felt no jealously or anger. I feel happiness for him... and for myself. But what hurts the most is that I could have been by his side... Category:Strikeh's Fanfics Category:Strikeh's Stand-Alone Stories Category:Songfic Category:Strikeh's Songfics